La plata en sangre
by Marinuqui
Summary: El dolor a la pérdida es indefinido, indestructible. No se aprende a olvidarlo, sino a sobrevivir a él. Hermione y Draco pierden a dos personas que quieren, pero el tiempo, la familia, y personas que ni siquiera esperaban les ayudarán a aceptar esa pérdida. Incluso, el amor.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. ****"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Título: La plata en sangre.**

**Género: Romance/Drama.**

**Personajes principales: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Weasley.**

**Personajes secundarios: Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley.**

**Personajes recurrentes: Astoria Malfoy, Ron Weasley, familia Potter, etc...**

**Rating: "T" por el posible contenido que pueda aparecer.**

**Advertencia: En algún momento puede contener algo de slash, por lo que pido respeto :)**

* * *

**Introducción**

El muchacho se detuvo en frente de la casa con un gesto severo. Ese día había sido más agotador de lo normal, pero en el fondo, creía que había merecido la pena después de todo. Una sonrisa se conformó en su rostro, el que casi nunca parecía alterarse. Tragó saliva, carraspeando un poco, para introducir la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

La casa se encontraba en perfecta calma y armonía. Draco Malfoy se adentró en la entrada y cerró la puerta de roble, pintada de color negro, tras de sí. Colocó su abrigo en el perchero y con algo de duda, permaneció allí, esperando escuchar alguna palabra por parte de su hijo hacia su madre. Sin embargo, no se emitió sonido. La casa parecía envuelta en un gran silencio que llamó la atención del patriarca de los Malfoy, aunque prefirió callarse y no hacer ruido alguno. Se deshizo de la americana que llevaba debajo de su gran abrigo y lo dejó justo al lado, en el perchero. Suspiró, un poco cansado, y fue en dirección hacia las escaleras, percatándose entonces de la presencia de su mujer en el salón.

Se quedó parado allí, observando atentamente como su esposa miraba a través de la ventana. La mujer parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de la presencia del rubio, que se acercó a ella con paso lento.

Draco Malfoy no había perdido su elegancia pese al paso de los años. Su cabello, dorado aunque más bien de tonalidad platina, dejaba entrever un poco unas ciertas entradas, y casi ni se diferenciaba si tenía alguna cana que otra. Sus rasgos del rostro se habían acentuado un poco también, sobre todo con la presencia de esas arrugas que dejaban paso a la vejez. Seguía estando delgado, más que nada por el constante deporte que practicaba, y su porte era recto, como se le había educado. Pero había algo que no había cambiado, y era la frialdad de su mirada, encima añadiendo que sus ojos grises se habían aclarado con el paso de los años.

Y por mucho que lo negase, quería a su mujer. A esa mujer que había logrado que ya no estuviese sumergido en un mundo de dolor y depresión, de vergüenza y cobardía, de desilusión y desesperanza. Ya no quedaba ni huella gracias a los cuidados de ella. De Astoria. A la que podía considerar como un gran amor de su vida. Sus labios se entornaron en una mueca similar a una sonrisa y posó sus manos en las caderas de la muchacha, haciendo que esta se sobresaltase.

Astoria se giró, sorprendida, para acabar sonriendo y volver a fijar su mirada en la ventana. Draco hizo lo mismo, de vez en cuando, mientras observaba detenidamente los gestos y rasgos de la que era su esposa. Se sentía algo maravillado por la belleza de la mujer, que era algo más joven que él, y que se conservaba muy bien ante el paso del tiempo. Parecía que esta no corría por las venas de ella. El rubio acabó sonriendo un poco, ocultando su rostro en el espeso cabello de la castaña, que temblaba entre los brazos de su marido. Y eso le molestó un poco, aunque lo comprendía. No había sido el marido perfecto, ni mucho menos. Pero podía solucionarlo, aunque eso se decía a sí mismo todos los días.

― ¿Estás bien, Draco? ―Escuchó preguntar a Astoria, la que finalmente se giró para fijar sus ojos marrones de tonalidad más bien chocolate en los de su marido―Te noto un poco…

―Estoy bien―Cortó con tono seco el hombre, besando castamente los labios de la mujer, intentando profundizar el beso sin mucho éxito―Solamente estoy cansado, y me apetecía estar un rato con mi mujer, a solas. ¿Es eso acaso malo? ―Inquirió el hombre con una pequeña mueca seductora que hizo que la castaña se sonrojase en cierta manera―Estás muy guapa cuando te sonrojas.

―No estoy acostumbrada a esto, Draco―Confesó ella con cierta confianza, sonriendo mientras deslizaba su mano por el pecho de él.

Y era cierto. Aunque los signos de cariño no eran muy propios en la familia, sí que era verdad que entre ellos existía una complicidad y confianza que entre cualquier matrimonio no parecía existir. Quizás podía considerarse como un signo de amistad, pero a Draco le gustaba pensar que no eran un matrimonio corriente en la sociedad. Tampoco es que se detuviese a pensar en esos detalles nimios. Solo pensaba en su vida, y si había triunfado o no. Y aunque no había conseguido todo lo que quería, tampoco se consideraba un hombre fracasado.

―Bueno, así esto se hace especial, ¿no? ―Preguntó arrastrando las palabras, sonando algo sensual, aunque no lo solía conseguir mucho. No era ese hombre sexy que las mujeres consideraban que era―Al menos, a mí sí me lo parece.

―Eres incorregible, Draco Malfoy―Inquirió ella con fuerza, ladeando la cabeza con gesto severo, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa que delataba su estado de ánimo.

―Y por eso me quieres.

Y la besó de nuevo con cierta pausa. Astoria creía que se derretiría entre los brazos de ese hombre. No era el más guapo, y mucho menos el más encantador, pero le quería. Se enamoró de él en el mismo instante en el que le vio, y estaba dispuesta a todo porque fuese feliz. Y eso era lo que a veces conseguía que se desanimase, como en ese momento, que se separó de él sin dejar de mirarle inquisitivamente, sopesando todo lo que era su vida. La de ellos.

― ¿Estás bien, Astoria?

Pero ella no se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera a casi respirar. ¿Era su vida una realidad? Quería mucho a Draco, más que a nada en este mundo. Tanto que daría su vida por él, y por su hijo, el fruto de su matrimonio. Si alguien le preguntaba quién era el amor de su vida, ella solamente lograría responder que era Draco junto a Scorpius. Eso era su realidad, su vida, y a la vez, quizás una mentira. Muchas veces, se preguntaba si Draco la quería de la misma manera. En su interior, algo le decía que en el fondo, este estaba enamorado de otra persona, aunque ni él mismo se percatase de ese detalle.

― ¿Eres feliz, Draco? ―Esa pregunta el hombre no se la esperaba.

― Tenemos hoy los dos el día tonto, ¿no? ―Ella no pudo evitar reír.

―Contéstame, Draco Malfoy. ¿Eres feliz? ―El hombre se quedó pensativo, sospesando la respuesta.

¿Era feliz? Era una muy buena pregunta, aunque en el fondo, sabía que la respuesta podía llegar a resultar compleja. Pero era su verdad. ¿Cómo poder saborear la felicidad en sí? Acarició el rostro de Astoria con cuidado.

―Con los años, he aprendido que ser feliz es un tópico que hemos aprendido todos. No se puede ser feliz, Astoria. Todos tenemos momentos buenos y momentos malos. Pero si lo que te preguntas es si he alcanzado a querer aquello que quería, sí. E incluso más de lo que me esperaba. No lo dudes.

Su voz sonó con fuerza, haciendo que ella asintiese mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo. Sonrió cuando se percató de la presencia de su hijo, que observaba la escena con una fingida cara de asco. Era igual a su padre, así que tampoco se extrañaba de los gestos del muchacho ante el hecho de que sus padres se besasen en frente de él. La mujer soltó una sonora carcajada bajo la sorpresa de Draco, que se apartó ligeramente para encontrarse con la mirada de su hijo, el que se encontraba cruzado de brazos.

Era la misma imagen de Draco cuando era pequeño. Su cabello, sin embargo, no era tan claro como el de su padre, aunque sí rubio. Sus ojos grises se encontraban perfectamente en sintonía con su piel blanquecina, y sus rasgos se asimilaban a los de su padre. Pero igual que era físicamente un calco a su padre, en el carácter era la pura representación de su madre. En cierto modo, cariño, aunque frío a la vez. Suave, y para nada arrogante, ni tan ambicioso como lo llegaba a ser su padre. Y el orgullo no era una parte muy representante del chico. Este sonrió un poco, divertido de haber descubierto a sus padres in fraganti.

―Podríais dejar eso para otro momento, ¿no?

― ¿Ahora tengo yo que estar haciendo lo que me manda mi hijo? ―Inquirió un poco molesto el hombre, sin poder evitar bufar―Anda y vete, déjanos a tu madre y a mí tranquilos.

―De acuerdo, padre, pero recuerde que luego mis traumas vienen por esto y no por otras cosas―Señaló el joven de cabello rubio, girándose con una sonrisa―Dentro de un rato he quedado con mis amigos. No me esperéis para la cena.

― ¿Cuándo has pedido tú permiso? ―Pero cuando quiso proseguir, el muchacho se había marchado―Tengo que enderezar a ese niño, Astoria.

―Déjale, Draco―Pidió ella, volviendo a clamar la atención de su esposo, besándole de nuevo en sus labios.

La música resonaba en toda la casa. La mujer, que se encontraba preparando la comida con una velocidad sorprendente levantó la mirada, no pudiendo evitar sonreír ante ese hecho. Le encantaba esos días en casa, con la familia, escuchando la música que provenía del cuarto de su hija. Cerró los párpados un momento mientras se removía con las cosas en la mano.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, escuchó las voces de sus dos hijos peleando. Una sonrisa se conformó en su rostro por ello. Le hacía gracia como los dos acababan en disputa por algo que le parecía una estupidez. Pero también le recordaba a ella con su marido cuando eran críos, y la ternura le invadió todo el cuerpo, mirándose de refilón al espejo para atusarse el cabello que se encontraba recogido en un moño.

Esperaba con mucha necesidad a que su marido apareciese por casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, depositando un beso en sus labios. Era algo que le gustaba. Era la rutina, pero su rutina al fin y al cabo. Era el amor. Lo era todo para ella. ¿Qué más podía pedir que eso?

Escuchaba como los niños bajaban corriendo por las escaleras y resopló, a sabiendas de lo que vendría a continuación. Se giró, dejando a un lado el tendal que llevaba puesto en una de las sillas de la cocina y salió de allí por el otro lado, sonriendo burlonamente y pensando que, después de todo, había despistado a sus dos hijos.

Así era Hermione después de tantos años, donde la juventud le había abandonado para dar lugar a una mujer tranquila, que trabajaba en el ministerio de magia y que cuidaba su casa con sus dos hijos. Era alguien que, pese a sentirse algo mayor, seguía siendo esa chica que era un poco sabelotodo y orgullosa. Pero una madre que había conseguido todo lo que tenía. Una familia que, si no era perfecta, encajaba en su sueño perfecto. A un marido que la quería por quien era, y no por cómo era. Y luego una familia, por parte suya, adorable; y por parte de su marido, que eran casi como de su propia sangre.

Se sobresaltó cuando fue descubierta por su pequeño hijo, el que la observaba enfurruñado al haber descubierto la pequeña trampa de su madre. Una sonora carcajada se apoderó de la mujer mientras que él se lanzaba sobre ella, y la castaña le atrapaba entre sus brazos. El gesto del pequeño Weasley no se hizo esperar. El niño tenía trece años, pero seguía siendo igual de risueño y fantástico que cuando era mucho más pequeño. Muchas veces, Hermione se preguntaba si sería igual que su querida amiga, Luna.

Hugo Weasley era muy parecido físicamente a su madre en lo que se refería a rasgos físicos, como la forma de la nariz o de sus labios, que eran algo más finos sin embargo. Su constitución era delgada, y su piel algo más pálida. Sus ojos eran de tonalidad marrón, algo más oscuros que los de su madre, y su cabello era rojizo y liso, como el de Ron. Su rostro se encontraba repleto de pecas, y su barbilla era más similar a la de su abuelo por parte paterna. En definitiva, que era una mezcla de la familia Weasley Granger.

En cambio, su hermana, dos años más mayor que él, era totalmente distinta. Era más alta y estilizada, creciendo bastante para su sorpresa en los pocos años de escuela, pasando de ser una chica de baja estatura a ser la más alta de su clase. Su cabello era rojizo, aunque no liso como el de su hermano y el de su padre. Su similitud al de su madre era bastante llamativo para lo que fue la familia Weasley, al igual que el hecho de que fuese la primera hija de Ron y Hermione, rompiéndose una vez más la "maldición" de la familia Weasley de solamente tener hijos varones. Sus ojos eran azules claros, como el cielo, y sus labios finos y delicados. Su rostro también estaba repleto de pecas y su piel era blanquecina, aunque no pálida como la de Hugo. Rose se asimilaba más a la que era su madre, teniendo poco en común con su padre.

Hermione consiguió liberarse del agarre del chico mientras que hacía acto de presencia su hija mayor, que sonreía burlona bajo la mirada fulminante de Hugo, el que se abrazaba a ella intentando lograr su objetivo de salir victorioso de esa batalla que surgía entre los dos hermanos Weasley.

― ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí, chicos? ―Inquirió la mujer con tono severo y a la vez divertido, dejándose abrazar por su pequeño pelirrojo.

― ¡Es Hugo! ―Exclamó con tono molesto Rose, fulminando con la mirada al menor―Me ha apagado la música y me ha lanzado el disco al suelo. ¡Dile algo, mamá!

― ¡Es ella! ¡Sabe que no me gusta esa música y cuando le pido que lo baje de volumen, lo sube! ―Correspondió con fuerza el aludido, sin acobardarse ante la mirada de Rose.

― ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que no tengas gusto para la música!

― ¡Ni yo de que seas una niña caprichosa!

― ¡Serás niñato! ―Musitó molesta la pelirroja, callando, pero no justo a tiempo.

― ¡Rose! ¡Modera ese lenguaje! ¿Dónde has aprendido todo eso? Pide perdón a tu hermano―El niño sonrió―Y tú también, Hugo.

Los dos se miraron a regañadientes. Estaban a punto de hablar cuando el ruido del timbre interrumpió la discusión de la familia. Hermione frunció el ceño, mirando el reloj. No creía que fuese Ron, porque este llegaba bien entrada la noche de la misión especial que tenía junto a Harry esa semana. Carraspeó un poco, dejando a sus hijos proseguir con sus riñas, aunque no era un asunto muy relevante.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con la mirada de Harry. Harry Potter seguía siendo el mismo muchacho de siempre, y aunque se notaba que era un hombre maduro, su rostro seguía con rasgos que a las personas se les antojaba de un chaval joven. El hombre se veía completamente desolado, aunque lograba aparentarlo con una gran fuerza que Hermione siempre admiró de su amigo, pero que en ese instante no le estaba gustando nada de nada. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Por qué no estaba en la misión que le habían encomendado? ¿No tenía que estar ayudando a Ron? ¿Y dónde estaba su marido? ¿Qué narices estaba pasando?

― ¿Harry? ―Inquirió ella con algo de miedo en su cuerpo. Había tenido miedo muchas veces, pero ese era el momento donde su cuerpo parecía estar quedándose sin respiración.

―Herms…―Ladeó la cabeza, queriendo evitar llorar mientras la miraba a ella, su mejor amiga y cuñada, con cierta pena y lástima.

No hicieron falta palabras. Sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido con tan solo mirar esos ojos verdes de ese rostro al que tanto había apreciado y querido. Apreciaba a ese hombre, pero en ese instante solo quería cogerle del rostro y golpearle, sin pararse a pensar en ello. Todo aquello tenía que ser una vil mentira. Una mentira que solo le hacía caer en el propio peso del dolor. De un dolor que le desconcertaba y se le hacía demasiado nuevo.

―Harry… ¿Qué…?

―Yo…No sé cómo decirte esto sin hacerte daño, Hermione…

―Dilo, Harry. Dilo―Pidió ella―Dilo para saber que me estoy equivocando y que no es lo que está pasando por mi mente―El muchacho se quedó en silencio, tragando saliva, que quedó marcada por el gesto de su mandíbula― ¡Dilo! ―Exclamó entonces ella con fiereza― ¡Dilo!

― ¿Mamá? ―Preguntó Rose temblorosa, acercándose con Hugo, que estaba abrazado a ella mirando a su madre y a su tío Harry, sin saber los dos hermanos que era lo que estaba sucediendo― ¿Por qué estás gritando? ¿Qué pasa?

Pero la madre no se percataba de las preguntas de sus hijos. Lo único que le importaba eran las palabras que estaban a punto de cambiar su vida, de hacerle ver que no todo estaba bien, de que si había sufrido golpes en la vida, ese no sería nada más que aquel que la destrozaría en cuerpo y alma. Harry carraspeó, incómodo, mientras bajaba la vista, sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse.

¿Cómo comunicar algo tan horrible a una persona que quería tanto? ¿A la que quería como si de su hermana se tratase? ¿Cómo estaría Hermione si tendría que comunicarle algo igual? Le habían ofrecido enviar a alguien a la casa de su amiga, pero él decidió que lo mejor era que fuese él. Al fin y al cabo, era lo adecuado. Lo que tenía que hacer. Era él de la familia, y quería estar con Hermione en esos momentos tan duros. Con ella y con sus hijos. Ni siquiera se acordaba de ellos. ¿Cómo superaría todo eso? Harry tragó saliva, evitando encontrarse con la mirada de Hermione.

― ¿Harry? ―Insistió ella― ¿Harry?

―Hermione…Yo…Ron…Dios, no sé cómo decirte esto. Ron…―Titubeó, sin poder evitar lamentarse―Ron han fallecido…


	2. Nuestra amiga la suerte

El frío se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se encogiese entre las cálidas mantas que la rodeaban. Su espesa melena, enmarañada como casi siempre, se esparcía por la almohada de la cama. Sus labios se fruncieron de nuevo, como esos cinco días que se había pasado encerrada en ese cuarto que le cernía en la mayor de las oscuridades. Se estremeció un poco, entrecerrando de nuevo sus párpados con fuerza, aunque no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor de vez en cuando.

Se sentía completamente vacía, aunque tampoco esa era la expresión más exacta para explicar lo que le sucedía a la castaña. Más bien, se podría indicar que el dolor era demasiado intenso como para profundizar en él. El sabor amargo se apoderaba de sus papilas gustativas, y de lo único que se veía capaz era de girarse y enterrar su rostro entre las suaves telas de las sábanas, que junto a la colcha de tonalidad oscura, le proporcionaban una calidez que en esos momentos necesitaba. Dejó escapar un sonoro gemido de dolor y suspiró, con unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose de sus pupilas, cuya tonalidad se aclaraba con el agua dulce de esas lágrimas derramadas por sus pómulos. Ocultó estas con sus manos, intentando limpiárselas sin mucho éxito.

Y el llanto de apoderaba de vez en cuando de Hermione, cuando parecía que podía volver a permitirse aquello que consideraba un lujo para poder expresar todo su dolor. Todo aquel dolor que parecía ahogarse en el profundo océano de esa nueva vida que parecía presentarse en la castaña. Él. Su Ron. Su marido…Había muerto. Ya no estaba junto a ella. ¿Dónde quedó ese "para siempre"? Creía que su vida junto a él sería hasta que los dos se hiciesen viejos, puede que inútiles para los demás, pero con una larga vida de la que sentirse cada uno orgulloso. Pero no era así. Y no iba a ser así. Ya no había posibilidad de eso. Casi prefería pensar que él se había marchado, o que le había engañado con una mujer. Cualquier otra que la certeza de que él no estaba a su lado. Y de que nunca lo estaría.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió con fuerza, llamando así la atención de Hermione, que se movió en su cama para asomar su cabeza de las sábanas. Y no pudo evitar estremecerse casi de miedo al encontrarse con la severa mirada de una Ginevra Potter bastante intimidante, con los brazos en jarras y una pose que asustaría hasta al mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Tragó saliva, siendo consciente de que su amiga parecía no tener nada de paciencia, y menos después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

La pelirroja no se veía en mejor estado que su amiga. Su estado de ánimo era palpable en el ambiente, donde la mujer se veía pálida, cansada y declamada, sin atisbo de intentar estar mejor que su amiga, aunque lo conseguía por su carácter, el que envidiaba la mayor para gracia. Deseaba poder levantarse de la cama como lo hacía Ginny, porque aunque esta no era la esposa ni amaba a su marido de la misma forma que ella, le quería. Al fin y al cabo, era su hermano mayor.

―Herms…―Dejó escapar la mujer sin fuerzas. La aludida se giró, dándole la espalda para acabar pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

La vida podía cambiar en tan solo un segundo. Se imaginaba cómo Ron caía al suelo, sin vida, y eso le rompía el alma. En un segundo, el hechizo impactaría en el abdomen de su esposo y en otro segundo, perdería la vida con una velocidad impresionante. Por esa razón, no estaba dispuesta a salir de la cama, no para enfrentarse a esa cruda realidad que se materializaba. El tiempo pasaba. La vida cambiaba. Y su vida había cambiado por completo ante la falta de Ron. De su Ron.

―Herms, por favor―Pidió con suavidad Ginevra, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, posando su mano en la cadera de su amiga, que se removió ante ese contacto, que le parecía arder―Harry está abajo con Hugo y Rose. Tus hijos están preocupados.

―No tengo ganas de salir, Ginny―Habló al fin la castaña, aclarándose la garganta―No quiero moverme de esta cama. ¿Sabes que sigue oliendo a él su almohada? Parece que está a mi lado―Rio con amargura.

―Ron siempre va a estar con nosotros, Herms. Pero tú no puedes quedarte en la cama, escondida, mientras que tus dos hijos están destrozados y están solos ante esta situación. Mejor dicho, no están solos, pero están sin su madre.

Hermione se sentó en la cama ante las palabras de su amiga, quedándose desconcertada y sorprendida. Sus hijos también estaban sufriendo, y aunque por una parte se sentía culpable por no poder estar con ellos, no se veía capaz de mirarles a los ojos y de repente, percatarse de que no volvería a pasar una felicidad con Ron. De que ya no tendrían risas junto a él. De que Hugo nunca escucharía ningún consejo de su padre para tratar a las chicas, o Rose no sería retenida por su padre para que no saliese con ningún chico. Detalles que parecían nimios, normales, cotidianos, que esa familia ya no viviría.

―Lo siento, Ginny, pero no me siento con fuerzas de nada. ¿Cómo voy a tenerlas? ¿Crees que para mí es fácil?

― ¿Y para mí, Hermione? He perdido a mi hermano. Es al segundo hermano que he perdido―Hermione cerró los ojos, disgustada por su propio comportamiento.

―Lo siento, de verdad…No quería decir eso, yo…

―Venga, levántate―Exclamó con fuerza su cuñada, levantándose mientras tiraba de las sábanas―Vamos a peinarte y…Te recomendaría que te pegases una ducha, a poder ser.

― ¿Tan horrible estoy?

―Querida…Horrible creo que es ser educado―Se burló la menor con una pequeña sonrisa. Ginny nunca perdería el sentido del humor. Era algo que admiraba la castaña en esos momentos―Nos vamos a ir a pasear un poco por el callejón Diagón. Y después, nos tomaremos algo. Tienes que tomar un poco el aire antes del…―Se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio.

Dentro de tres días iban a oficiar el entierro de Ron, y por lo tanto, el domingo todos estarían allí, algunos dando un pésame que ni siquiera sentirían y otros de tal manera que agobiarían a toda la familia, incluida la castaña. Y en verdad, no tenía ganas de presentarse allí para escuchar a personas diciendo esas típicas frases de "lo siento" o "mi más sentido pésame" que no hacían que ella se sintiese mejor.

Se dejó arrastrar por su cuñada a la ducha, siendo despojada de sus prendas con cuidado. En otro momento, se hubiese sonrojado ante el hecho de que Ginny tuviese que desnudarla, pero en esos momentos, lo único que conseguía esa ayuda de la pelirroja era que se destruyese todavía más.

Recordaba las noches donde Ron la obligaba a pegarse una ducha, la preparaba la bañera y finalmente hacía una visita para relajarla de unas formas que pueden ser por ahora censurables. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba de Ron. Daba igual que peleasen casi todos los días. Un beso en la boca hacía que ella se derritiese y al final, cediese. Había aprendido a ceder con Ron. No sabía cómo, pero lo había hecho. Había aprendido que con Ron, todo podía llegar a ser sencillo. Siempre poniendo los dos de su parte y no haciendo un drama de sus estúpidas disputas que hacían reír a Hugo e invitaban a participar a Rose, quien, feminista como muchas, se ponía de lado de su madre. Esos recuerdos que se guardaban en el corazón de Hermione como sensaciones que nunca volvería a experimentar.

Harry se quedó en la puerta, escuchando el llanto controlado de su mejor amiga mientras que su esposa cerraba la puerta con cuidado. El moreno no pudo evitar sentirse horriblemente culpable. Tenía que haber ayudado a Ron, y sin embargo, se ocupó de ayudar a un elfo doméstico que necesitaba ayuda. Si no lo hubiese hecho, quizás su cuñado siguiese con vida. Y no solo su cuñado, sino su amigo, su confidente, el marido de la que era como una hermana para él. Se mordió el labio con rabia, a la vez que Ginny se giraba, un poco preocupada por el comportamiento del azabache, que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó el hombre al percatarse de que la pelirroja se dejaba abandonar un momento en la puerta que acababa de ser cerrada por ella misma.

―No. No lo estoy, Harry―Contestó con sinceridad―No lo estoy. En realidad, creo que para salir de esta vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda, y ante todo, estar con Hermione. Es la que más nos necesita en estos momentos.

El hombre sonrió de lado, tendiéndole la mano para que esta fuese agarrada por la de su mujer, que intentó sonreír, escapándose una mueca mientras era arropada por los brazos de su marido. Necesitaba tanto el apoyo de éste para así poder intentar mitigar el dolor de su mejor amiga que no pudo evitar echarse a llorar en cuanto tuvo la menor oportunidad. Ginevra era una mujer fuerte, de carácter, que ante los ojos de cualquiera era una mujer perfecta, valiente, que era capaz de enfrentarse al todo y a la nada. Y sin embargo, Harry era consciente de que las dos mujeres de las que más quería estaban a punto de desfallecer, y él, como buen amigo y amante, debía estar allí para las dos. Intentar ayudarlas en todo lo que pudiese, sin importar nada más que eso.

Pasaron treinta minutos exactamente para que Hermione saliese de la ducha con cierta velocidad, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración, aunque cuando se miró al espejo, pudo reconocer a una mujer decente, y no una que había pasado cinco días metida solamente en la cama. Ladeó un poco el cuello, percatándose de las marcas que se había provocado cuando clavaba sus uñas en distintas partes del cuerpo, mitigando así su dolor. Podrían decirle que estaba loca, pero eso no haría que se sintiese mejor o que dejase de sollozar de dolor por el hecho de que su marido ya no estaba a su lado. Sonrió un poco de lado, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras que intentaba animarse de alguna manera, pero no había forma. ¿Cómo animarse en un momento como ese? Parecía que todo se había vuelto en su contra, cosa que desesperaba a la mujer.

― ¿Mamá? ―Llegó a escuchar al otro lado de la puerta. Tragó saliva, girándose.

¿Cómo se iba a enfrentar a su hija después de todo aquello? Después de haberse comportado como una cobarde. Después de no haber hecho nada por intentar que esos cinco días no fuesen una cuesta arriba y que, sin embargo, su hija parecía tener mucho mejor aguante que ella. O al menos lo aparentaba cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su melena rojiza y ondulaba seguía con ese brillo de hacía días que creía que ya no existía, pero para sorpresa de Hermione, todo parecía seguir como antes. Solo con el hecho de que él no estaba, y que seguramente, no volvería a ver a su hija con ese espesa melena cayendo por sus hombros. Se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro e intentó dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque la mayor de sus dos hijos se percató de que esta era un gesto forzado, sin sentimiento alguno.

―Dime, cariño.

―Estamos juntos, ¿verdad? ―La castaña se giró, encontrándose con los ojos azules de su hija. Los mismos ojos que Ron. La misma forma de mirar. Tragó saliva.

―Por supuesto. Siempre juntos―Señaló mientras se sentía abrazada por su hija. Esta ocultó su rostro en el cuerpo de su madre mientras que esta cerraba los párpados, deslizando su mano por el cabello de su hija, la que se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos―Siempre juntas…

― ¡Draco! ―Llamó Astoria Malfoy bajando las escaleras con paso elegante y firme, sin borrar una sonrisa amable de su rostro.

Su marido levantó la mirada con gesto de preocupación, aunque se relajó cuando la mujer apareció por la sala con una sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba que, si algo sucedía, no parecía ser nada de lo que debía perder la cabeza. Pero conocía perfectamente a esa mujer que se deslizaba con cautela hacia él como una perfecta serpiente. Sonrió para sí mismo ante esa comparación, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado. Levantó las cejas mientras que la mujer se colocaba a sus espaldas, deslizando sus manos por los hombros de su esposo, moviéndolas hacia el pecho, donde sus dedos realizaron pequeños círculos que causaron una sonora carcajada en el rubio. Cuando giró su rostro, se encontró con los labios de Astoria, que le besó con suavidad.

Cuando se separó de los labios de ella, no pudo evitar percatarse de la ligera sonrisa que amanecía en el rostro de la mujer ante ese sencillo contacto que había provocado entre los dos. Le gustaba como sonreía Astoria. Era como la demostración de que nada malo estaba ocurriendo. Pero también era muy, pero que muy, consciente de que esa sonrisa también tenía algún significado oculto que otro. Un significado que su esposa le haría saber en cuestión de segundos.

― ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Astoria? ―Preguntó, perdiendo un poco la paciencia aunque sin borrar esa mueca que se podía definir como agradable, haciendo que la castaña no pudiese evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que su marido estuviese tan recíproco.

―Qué bien me conoces, ¿no? ―Inquirió ella divertida, separándose un poco y caminando alrededor del rubio, que escuchaba resonar los tacones en el frío suelo cubierto por una fina alfombra que no insonorizaba cada paso de la mujer.

―Es lo que tiene el vivir juntos, cariño, que uno al final acaba conociendo cada gesto del otro. ¿Me vas a contar lo que pasa? Si bien me conoces, deberías saber que…

―Prefieres que sea directa―Cortó la mujer con una sonrisa―Quería que fueses a buscar estas cosas al callejón Diagon―Le entregó la lista que tenía preparada en su bolsillo―Se lo mandaría al elfo, pero le di su día libre.

― ¿Y no puedes ir tú?

―He quedado en ir a recoger a Scorpius, que ha ido a casa de un amigo. Me ha llamado bastante preocupado y me ha pedido que pasase a por él.

―Entonces iré, pero que sepas que me has sacado de una buena tarde relajado con un buen libro en la mano―Se levantó, dejando el libro encima de la mesita―Llegaré en cuanto pueda.

Se acercó y tomó la barbilla de su mujer, besándola en la boca. Ella soltó un gemido de satisfacción, separándose un poco para acabar soltando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hacía que el rubio sonriese de lado. Cuando le escuchó salir por la puerta, dejó su bolso colocado al lado del sillón de color oscuro mientras que se acercaba poco a poco hacia la cocina, mirando el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa redonda de madera de pino. Frunció el ceño al comprobar que era de hacía tres días. No le extrañaba tampoco, porque su marido casi nunca cogía el periódico a no ser que fuese por asuntos relevantes, pero parecía que ni siquiera lo había leído. Lo cogió con una de sus manos, mirándolo inquisitivamente, para acabar posándolo de nuevo y abrirlo con cuidado, mirando a ver si había alguna noticia interesante.

Se quedó congelada cuando se encontró con la foto de Ronald Weasley en casi portada, aunque se podía decir que en primera plana. El hombre salía en una foto con la que era su mujer, pillados desprevenidos en ese comienzo de la juventud. Tragó saliva cuando leyó que el muchacho había fallecido en una aventura que se le había encomendado en el Ministerio, y que el entierro sería el domingo. Se dejó caer sobre la silla que tenía a mano, quedándose sin palabras.

Conocía a la familia Weasley. Scorpius, aunque su padre no lo supiese, era muy buen amigo de la hija mayor de la familia, y del hijo mediano de los Potter. De repente, y percatándose de todo, comprendió la razón por la que su hijo parecía preocupado cuando le llamó desde la casa de los Potter. Suspiró, un poco entristecida, y esperando que la familia estuviese bien pese a los estragos que estaban pasando. No podía imaginarse como sería perder a alguien tan cercano. Por un momento, pensó en Hermione, y se compadeció todavía más de ella y de sus hijos. Si estuviese en su lugar, no podría soportar la pérdida de Draco. No al menos en lo que se refería a la vida y la muerte.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en el rostro del pelirrojo, cuya imagen cambiaba de un gesto serio a una sonrisa, mientras que la de la castaña permanecía ahí, incluso en todo momento, aunque este fuese pésimo. Y ahora, sin embargo, Astoria se preguntaba si esa mujer permanecería con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se preguntó a sí misma si sería capaz de sonreír en esos momentos de su vida. Fue consciente de que no sería así.

Hermione se dejaba tirar por el brazo de Ginny, que se había agarrado al suyo para caminar las dos a un ritmo considerable. Los labios de la castaña se encontraban fruncidos ante el rostro relajado de la pelirroja, que parecía no querer alterarse ni nada. Con un golpe de los nudillos de sus dedos, los ladrillos se movieron dejando paso para aquel majestuoso callejón de las compras del mundo mágico. Pero incluso aquel mundo que tanto fascinaba a Hermione hacía que se desmoronase todavía más. Que se rompiese, que se quedase sin aliento tan siquiera. Los ojos de tonalidad chocolate se posaron sobre los de Hermione, que parecía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

―Deberías pensar en lo que vas a hacer mañana.

― ¿Mañana? ―Ginny rio― ¿Qué?

―Mamá te ha mandado una nota. Quiere que comáis con ellos, y con nosotros. Así no estáis tan solos y comemos en familia―Hermione se quedó sorprendida, y ante todo, desconcertada― ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te íbamos a echar de la familia? Nos conoces más que para sacar esa conclusión, Herms.

―No es eso, Ginny…Es solamente que no me esperaba que tu madre quisiese verme tan pronto. Hubiese comprendido que le resultase difícil después de todo y…

―Hermione, parece que a ti y a mi fabuloso marido os cuesta asumir que sois parte de la familia. Y que vosotros siempre vais a pertenecer a ella pase lo que pase. Así que podemos mirar algo para mañana. Podríamos mirarte un pañuelo negro, o algo. O no sé, podemos simplemente distraernos, ¿no crees?

―Gracias, Ginny…Eres una buena amiga―Musitó Hermione con una corta sonrisa, haciendo que su mejor amiga no pudiese evitar sonreír también―Se me hace eterno este día.

―Porque te entiendo, que si no diría que se te hace insoportable mi compañía.

―No es eso, y lo sabes perfectamente, pero no puedes pretender que de repente esté con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que mi marido acaba de morir―Reprochó, lamentándose ante el gesto del rostro de la pelirroja.

―Solo quiero que sonrías. Quiero que no estés como una sombra por la casa, escondida debajo de la cama. Te repito que he perdido a mi hermano, y lo que quiero es que mis hijos no me vean derrotada.

― ¡Cada uno lo sobrelleva a su manera, Ginny! ―Explotó finalmente la castaña, soltándose del agarre de su amiga― ¡Yo necesito hacerlo a mí manera! ¡Me estoy muriendo por dentro! ¡No puedo sonreír por mucho que quiera! ¿Lo entiendes, Ginny? ―Esperó la respuesta de la aludida, que se quedó desorientada ante las palabras de su amiga.

Cuando se percató de que no era así, se giró dispuesta a marcharse de allí. Y sin previo aviso, su cuerpo chocó con el de otra persona, cayendo las pertenencias que parecía llevar al suelo. Se quedó desorientada, viendo como la persona se agachaba para recoger las cosas que llevaba encima. No pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al levantar la vista y mirar al frente. Una sonrisa de burla se formaba en el rostro del hombre, mientras que la otra mujer que se había tropezado con ella maldecía por debajo a Hermione, la que ni siquiera se había disculpado por la conmoción.

Ginevra se acercó a su mejor amiga, colocándose a su lado con gesto neutral, a la vez que la castaña se quedaba en silencio, sujetándose a su amiga, sin esperarse que acabara encontrándose a ese hombre que hacía tiempo que no veía. Tragó saliva, pensando que si la suerte estuvo de su lado en algún momento, había dejado de estarlo desde hacía exactamente cinco días. Pero reconocer la sonrisa de burla por parte de él solo le hizo pensar, que en el fondo, no todo había cambiado. Que aún quedaba algo del pasado. Ginny parecía no saber qué decir.

―Granger…―Llegó a escuchar escapar de esos perfilados labios.

―Malfoy…―Exclamó ella al fin.


	3. Nada más hermoso

El viento conseguía remover su espeso cabello con solamente rozarla en un ligero intento de molestarla. Pero ese hecho solo conseguía que ella aumentase su paso, tirando de la mano de su hijo menor mientras que la mayor la seguía con paso lento, pensativa, o puede que hundida. Dejó escapar un soplo de aire mientras proseguía el camino, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en solamente unos días.

Había pasado de tener al marido más maravilloso a estar sola. Pero no era solamente el hecho de que ya no estaba su marido a su lado para levantarla con un cariño beso en su cuello. No era solamente el hecho de que extrañase esas discusiones que a veces deseaba que no se produjesen para evitarse malos momentos, aunque después todo se solucionase con una íntima noche bajo las sábanas de la cama. Había algo mucho más complejo que le mataba por dentro.

¿Dónde había quedado su corazón hecho trizas? Lo sentía cerca de ella, latiendo, pero parecía una mera ilusión de lo que no era la realidad. Pensaba que su corazón estaba debajo de la piel, rodeado de venas y de otras partes del cuerpo como los huesos o los músculos. Creía que el corazón estaba de verdad entero ante el paso de la sangre por su cerebro. Por el hecho de que seguía viva. ¿Y? ¿Eso que quería significar? Ella buscaba ese corazón que se lo había arrancado la figura de la Muerte con una sonrisa malévola. ¿Dónde habría quedado esa sensación de paz y calma que él le proporcionaba cuando estaba a su lado?

Recordaba esos años de niñez en los que sus sentimientos hacia Ron fueron cambiando. Quizás madurando, y después de todo, el amor comenzó desde el principio, transformándose en un sentimiento algo menos egoísta, aunque siempre con el toque humano. Echaba de menos sus ojos azules. Esos que poseía su hija. Esos que prefería evitar para no echarse a llorar. Para no demostrar así su debilidad, y ante todo, su dolor. Ese dolor que sus ojos mostraban cuando se miraba al espejo. Cuando presenciaba la tristeza que su rostro mostraba con cierta facilidad.

Tragó saliva, deteniéndose en frente de la valla que rodeaba la gran casa. Sus ojos chocolate analizaron el lugar con cuidado, frunciendo el ceño. No quería entrar en esa casa y verse sumergida por los recuerdos. Recuerdos de una juventud. Recuerdos que le hacían experimentar la sensación de vacío con más fuerza. Sabía que lo tenía que hacer por sus hijos. Por su pequeño Hugo y su preciosa Rose. Lo tenía que hacer por ellos, y sin embargo, no se veía capaz. No a esas alturas de la vida. Sonrió un poco sin poder evitarlo, quizás resignada, o puede por la mirada que le lanzó la mayor de los Weasley.

Rose era casi la misma imagen de Ron. Lo sabía. Lo sabía tanto que le dolía. Le dolía mirar a su hija y recordarle. Pero lo que más le alteraba era el hecho de que era Rose la que parecía la más madura de las dos, o quien lo llevaba mejor. La chica parecía decidida a luchar, y sin embargo, ella no era capaz. A veces se sorprendía, aunque enseguida comprendía el por qué su hija había acabado seleccionada para la casa de Gryffindor. Era toda una leona. Ron se sentía muy orgulloso de ella. En todos los sentidos. Era alguien que creía que siempre había algo por lo que merecía la pena luchar.

― ¿Estás bien, mamá? ―El tono de Rose era fuerte y suave a la vez, invitando a su madre a que la acompañase―. La abuela Molly debe de estar esperándonos.

Hermione asintió ante las palabras de su hija. Sintió el apretón de su hijo menor, el que no podía sonreír siquiera. Era como un apoyo mutuo que ambos necesitaban. Madre e hijo. Hermione cambió la posición, estrechándole con su brazo a su cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez del pequeño a su alrededor. Pudo sentir las lágrimas empañando su vestido, pero no le importaba. No si así su pequeño Hugo compartía con ella el dolor de la pérdida. Se enderezó un poco, tragando saliva. Sintió como la mandíbula se tensaba, al igual que el cuerpo del chico. Pero era hora de enfrentarse al pasado. De enfrentarse a ellos.

Pulsó el timbre de la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que alguien les recibiese. Podía escuchar la respiración calmada de su hija y el gesto de aferro por parte de Hugo, el que no se quería soltar de su madre. Hermione se tensó. Parecía que estuviese a punto de conocer a alguien nuevo, cuando esas personas habían formado parte de su familia. ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraña entonces? ¿Por qué quería escabullirse y no volver allí nunca? Lo supo a los tres segundos.

Lo supo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando paso a la mirada de una madre a la que le habían vuelto a quitar a su hijo. A una madre que parecía desesperada en pensar que no era eso verdad. A una madre que solamente le confirmaba aquello que no quería que se le confirmase.

Ron estaba muerto. No iba a volver. Se había marchado para siempre. Ya no quedaba rastro físico de ese pelirrojo de ojos azules. Ya no quedaba sonido alguno de su corazón latiendo. Ya no quedaba nada de esas caricias que le dedicaba por las noches, y más si quería disfrutar de su mujer. Ya no quedaba nada de él que demostrase que estaba vivo. Que podría tocarle su rostro. No quedaba nada de eso. Y su última esperanza se volatizó cuando se encontró con la mirada de Molly Weasley al otro lado de la puerta. Su suegra. La madre de Ron. Su madre. Parte de su familia después de todo.

Segundos. Segundos cargados de sentimientos. Segundos que estaban rodeados de un profundo silencio que se hacía más espeso todavía. Pequeños momentos donde ambas mujeres se observaban y se sentían aliadas de esa traición del destino. Una mujer no estaba preparada para aceptar la muerte del amor de su vida, y una madre no estaba lista para ver a su hijo, más si la naturaleza indicaba que el destino tenía que ser al revés. No estaba preparada para ver como moría un hijo. En realidad, nunca se estaba preparado para perder a alguien.

Solo fueron segundos. Segundos para que ambas se acercasen y se abrazasen con fuerza. Ginny observaba desde el fondo la escena con su hija pequeña al lado. En ese instante, la menor de los Potter, Lily, comprendió que no había nada más hermoso que ver a dos mujeres abrazándose tras la pérdida de uno de sus grandes amores. El gran amor de un hijo, y el grana amor de un amante.

―Draco… ¿Estás bien?

El hombre levantó la mirada ante la llamada de su esposa, la que se sentó a su lado sirviendo así el juego de tazas que portaba entre sus pálidas manos. El hombre calvó sus ojos grises en la espesa melena de su mujer, la que le sonrió con gesto afable mientras servía el café. Café con leche, y después, tres terroncitos de azúcar. Para Draco la leche templada, y para ella algo más caliente, además de que solo echaba un terrón. Se sabía de memoria los gustos de su marido. Era lo que tenía querer a alguien tanto que no podías parar de fijarte en esa persona, o al menos, era eso lo que consideraba la señora Malfoy.

―Estaba…Bueno…No sé. Ha sido todo muy extraño―dejó escapar el patriarca de la familia Malfoy, tomando la taza entre sus manos, sonriendo satisfecho por las atenciones de su esposa―. Gracias, Astoria.

La aludida sonrió con un gesto intenso, sentándose al lado de su esposo. Se quedó mirándolo detenidamente unos breves segundos, carraspeando finalmente para dejar así el vaso sobre la mesa, pensando detenidamente cómo sacar el tema a la luz. Sabía que eso conllevaría a una sensación incómoda por parte de ella y una evidencia por parte de ese hombre rubio que tanto la enloquecía, pero era consciente de que él lo acabaría sabiendo, y era algo que no le agradaba. No le agradaba tenerle que ocultar información.

― ¿Has leído las noticias? ―El hombre ladeó la cabeza con una confusión patente en el gesto de su perfilado rostro―. Tengo algo que enseñarte.

―Dudo que sea algo más grave de lo que me he enterado yo, cariño―señaló con gesto serio, aún sumergido en sus pensamientos.

―Es sobre Weasley…

― ¿Entonces lo sabes? ―Inquirió Draco desconcertado, o más bien sin llegar a comprender como lo sabía la morena.

― Lo he leído ésta mañana en el periódico… Sale en las primeras páginas del Profeta. Ha sido un suceso que ha conmocionado a todo el mundo, Draco.

―Lo sé. Te aseguro que cuando me he enterado, yo…No sabía ni qué decir. Es cierto que no llevábamos una relación amistosa. Es más, creo que nos seguíamos detestando pese al paso del tiempo―Astoria asentía ante las palabras de su esposo―, pero no le deseaba la muerte. En el fondo era una buena persona, por mucho que discrepásemos en ideales y tuviésemos ciertas rencillas en el pasado.

La mujer abrió la boca con el fin de decir algo, pero no fue capaz de articular ninguna palabra. Nadie en su sano juicio, en épocas de la guerra, afirmaría escuchar esas palabras provenir de Draco Malfoy. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, depositando la taza de café sobre la mesa con gesto de pura sinceridad. ¿Acaso el tiempo ayudaba a que una persona cambiase en esos aspectos de la vida? Astoria Malfoy tenía claro que ese hombre era mucho mejor de lo que la gente había llegado a pensar. O al menos, eso era ahora.

― ¿Astoria? ¿Por qué me miras así? ―La morena ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

―Debo admitir que cada día me sorprendes, Draco.

― ¿Para bien?

―Siempre para bien―respondió ella al instante―. Siempre hay algo nuevo que descubro de ti, y eso me gusta.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de la chica. Sabía que había cambiado, pero escuchar ese dato por parte de alguien que era tan importante en su vida hacía que su pecho se hinchase de puro orgullo Malfoy. Sabía que por parte de su padre eso no sucedería nunca, aunque bien era cierto que su madre había demostrado cierto apoyo y cariño hacia él ante esas muestras que diferenciaban al Draco adolescente del Draco adulto, y no solamente las físicas. Draco Malfoy era un nuevo hombre, con rasgos del pasado, pero algo mejorados. En eso consistía la vida, en ir mejorando poco a poco.

―Cambiando de tema…―prosiguió la chica con una sonrisa misteriosa. Era el momento del interrogatorio― ¿de qué conoces tú la noticia? Dudo mucho que lo hayas leído en el Profeta. No te gusta.

―Por supuesto que no me gusta. Te recuerdo que sigue como redactora esa idiota de Rita Skeeter.

―Lo sé, pero solo se encarga de una columna que no tienes por qué leer.

―Si compro un periódico es para leerlo entero. Me he planteado comprar el Quisquilloso, pero no dan muchos partes de noticia.

―Ésta seguramente que sí, Draco. Al fin y al cabo, Luna era amiga de Ron.

Malfoy bufó. Lo que más detestaba del mundo era que su mujer tuviese razón. Lo segundo, aunque no menos importante, era el hecho de que se refiriese a ellos con esa familiaridad que tanto le desagradaba. No les conocía mucho, solamente de vista o que se los había encontrado por el callejón Diagon. Pero no por nada más, por lo que se extrañaba siempre de esa cordialidad por parte de su esposa. Y sin embargo, era otro rasgo que le gustaba de ella.

Era cierto que no se había casado enamorado de ella como en esas películas románticas. También era cierto que no lo había hecho por obligación o por compromiso de ambas familias. Contrajo matrimonio con ella por el sencillo hecho de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Le gustaba el carácter de la morena, su forma de ser. También le gustaba desnudarla bajo las noches estrelladas que se podían observar desde su cuarto. Le gustaba esa pequeña risa que se formaba en sus labios cuando besaba su cuello. Tenía que admitir que le encantaba todo detalle de su mujer. Incluso su carácter fuerte y algo egoísta, como todos. Pero lo que más admiraba de ella era su entereza. Y su paciencia con respecto a él y su hijo, el que era una copia calcada de él en su juventud, aunque más encantador y simpático sin lugar a dudas.

Draco Malfoy era consciente de que tenía lo más maravilloso del mundo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Granger. Ni de su rostro. Ni de su dolor. No podía evitar que su corazón se contrajese de manera extraña cuando ella clavó esa mirada sobre sus ojos, y que por primera vez, sintiese que los papeles habían cambiado. Ya no era la frialdad su arma propia, sino también la de ella.

Incluso podía escuchar su tono despectivo, su dolor. Y también podía rememorar la sensación de odio por parte de la esposa de Potter, queriendo llegar a matarle. Sí. Se había percatado de todos esos detalles, pero eso no hacía que dejase de pensar en ella. Y en que… ¡Diantres! Se seguía viendo igual de guapa que siempre. Suspiró. Detestaba a Granger. Mucho. Sobre todo desde que se había vuelto a percatar de que la mujer…Era mucha mujer. Seguía siendo como esa joven que le asestó un puñetazo en todo el rostro. Seguía siendo la que le sonreía con molestia. Era la que le ignoraba. Y según se decía, no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio. Draco lo sabía perfectamente.

― ¿Me vas a contar cómo lo sabes?

―Me encontré a Granger en el callejón Diagon. Iba junto con Weasley, la hermana de Ron―señaló con una sonrisa ante el gesto desencajado de la mujer.

―Vaya. Debían de necesitar salir un poco las dos. No debe ser fácil―susurró con cierta tristeza Astoria, levantándose para sentarse al lado de su marido―. Me imagino que no debe ser nada fácil percatarte de que has perdido a alguien tan importante…

Su voz se apagó, acurrucándose en el pecho de su marido. Draco la miró sorprendido, aunque no pudo evitar deslizar su brazo alrededor de la chica, sonriendo un poco cuando los labios de ella se posaron sobre la tela de la camisa blanca. La delicadeza era algo propio en ella. Era algo que necesitaba por encima de todas las cosas. Dejó escapar el aire mientras acariciaba el cabello oscuro con sus dedos, introduciendo estos en la espesa melena que caía por la espalda de ella. Sus manos rodearon la cintura del hombre con necesidad, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma de la colonia que le habían regalado Scorpius y ella por Yale. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad por ello. Le gustaba esa época, y aunque Draco no se entusiasmaba mucho con ella, no la recordaba como una época de amargura.

― ¿Te imaginas que nos sucede algo similar, Draco? ―Inquirió ella tras breves segundos en los que ambos pensaban detenidamente en lo que le había sucedido al matrimonio de los Weasley―. ¿Y si nuestra familia al final se destruye?

―Los dos estamos juntos. Eso es lo que importa. El ahora, Astoria. La Muerte no es tan importante como se quiere ver. Es solo un paso más.

― ¿Y lo que no es la Muerte? ―La pregunta se quedó un momento en el aire bajo la sorpresa que se mostraba en el rostro de Malfoy.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¿Y si por razones del destino nos separamos?

― ¿Piensas que eso va a suceder? ―Quiso saber él, apartando su cabeza para poder mirar su rostro. Ella levantó su mentón para clavar su mirada en la de él―. ¿De verdad crees que algo nos va a poder separar?

―Puede suceder, Draco.

―Y puede no suceder. Eso es algo que tienes que tener claro, Astoria.

―Te quiero―dijo ella con una seguridad que hacía que el rubio se removiese, besando la cabeza de la chica―. Te quiero con todo mi corazón.

―Lo sé―respondió con una voz ronca―. Yo también te quiero, Astoria…

Ella sonrió con toque triste por un segundo, acomodándose algo mejor sobre el cuerpo de su marido. Éste se quedó en silencio, sospesando las palabras de la mujer. ¿Y si el destino les mostraba que no podían estar juntos? La morena también pensaba sobre ello, con la certeza de que eso se acabaría cumpliendo. Algo en su interior le indicaba que Draco Malfoy se acabaría marchando de su lado, del mismo modo que se acercó a ella. Con tranquilidad. Poco a poco. Y como una noche de verano, ese periodo terminaría para dar paso al otoño. La señora Malfoy sonrió y se mordió el labio. Al menos, podía disfrutar de lo poco que le quedaba con su marido. Y sabía que al final, acabaría haciendo lo mejor para los dos.

Era verdad que él la quería, pero Astoria era consciente que el sentimiento no era recíproco. Que el amor que él sentía hacia ella no era el que ella sentía hacia él. Que el de Astoria era un concepto de amar, y el de él era querer, apreciar. Lo supo en el mismo instante en el que se casó con él, y solamente ella era la responsable de su felicidad. Por eso, al final lo haría. Por él, y muy en el fondo, por ella.

Pero en ese momento aprovecharía ese momento con ese hombre al que amaba. Lo aprovecharía porque era su presente, aunque no fuese su futuro. Por eso no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando le besó en los labios, profundizando el beso en una caricia que dejaba entrever que esa noche sería mucho más intensa, mucho más profunda. Quizás una de las pocas que quedaban. Muy pocas.


End file.
